


Milk

by persephone (pda)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, Plot What Plot, Porn, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pda/pseuds/persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/4443.html?thread=12273755#t12273755">kmeme prompt</a>: <i>Hawke/LI - Lactating : Because Rule 34. Roll with it 8D</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Coinín’ is Gaelic for “little wolf”

Marian enjoyed this time of night. Full dark enclosed Kirkwall and here, in her mansion in Hightown, she could almost pretend that the world ended at her closed bedroom door. She leaned back into the bolstering comfort of the pillows, Coinín suckling more because he could than because he had to, on his way to giving her time for a few blessed hours of sleep.

Fenris pulled back the covers next to her to slide in, ducking beneath her arm when she lifted it to invite him to snuggle against her side, his head resting against her shoulder. He reached out to run the back of a finger against Coinín’s cheek, and Marian felt a burst of love watching his tenderness towards his son. Cocooned in domestic bliss, warmed by his body and the bedding, she began drifting off into a doze interrupted by Fenris nuzzling at her breast, the sudden electric shock of his lips finding her nipple and teasing at it before sucking it in with a sigh.

Her body responded as it should, and she felt the sudden release of milk that he drank. Her mind whirled in confusion, caught between the sensations of Coinín nursing and his father arousing her. Fenris’s hand splayed across her belly, making lazy circles as he caressed it, and she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. His tongue teased at the hard bud, flicking it, and her breath hitched, a fire igniting in her belly, flaring when his hand changed pattern, sliding down to rake through the curls between her thighs and into the slot, finding the pearl within the folds. Shuddering, a slight smile quirked up the corners of her mouth. “Are you wanting to get another child on me?” she asked in breathy laugh.

He pulled off her breast to smile down at her, closing down on her mouth in a kiss. It was a strange experience tasting her milk on his mouth, but one that brought dampness between her legs and over his hand. He pulled his face back, his hand continuing to work her clit gently, and she felt his hardness against her side. “It is a rather enjoyable experience, the getting,” he murmured, his voice resonating through her chest and threatening to fly her apart.

“Let me put him to bed, then.” He dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder as she scooted off the mattress to tuck Coinín into the small wooden crib Donnic had made for them. After brushing a hand to smooth down his thatch of black hair, she turned back to rejoin Fenris in bed, crawling into his embrace.

Kissing her only briefly, he rolled her to her back to climb atop her, rubbing his cock in a trail down her body as his mouth left hers to traverse the column of her neck, pausing to dampen the hollow of her throat then to blow across it, causing her skin to pebble in an electric tingle of arousal, then continued on, down the valley between her swollen breasts, rubbing his cheeks against each curve. His hands gently scooped them up in the palm, pressing them towards his face, and soft laughter escaped her. He brought his head up to grin at her. “That amuses you, does it?” he rumbled, squeezing her breasts together, something he would be unable to do if she was full, thumbs circling teasingly across the aureoles.

She smiled. “A little.”

“Then let’s try this,” he said. Dropping his head down, he licked the skin between both nipples, then covered both of them with his mouth, sucking on them gently. She gasped at the mirrored sensations coursing through her to coalesce into liquid heat in her groin, moaning softly as she felt milk leak out that he lapped up greedily. Releasing his hold on one to capture the other in a hungry suckle, his hand drifted downwards once more, parting her cleft to explore the inner ridges, folded thumb stimulating her clit while fingertips teased at the opening. Shamelessly, she moved her hips into his touch, taking her pleasure from him, answered by a long pull on her nipple that bordered on pain and caused her to shudder. Back to her mouth he came, one hand propping himself up against the mattress, and he delved deep, his tongue bringing with it the taste of her, and she laved it with her own.

Against the hollow of her hip, she felt the heat of his shaft as he began rubbing himself against the bone, a mewl escaping her, the sound goading him to greater abandon. A moan against her mouth, and his fingers plunged in, stretching her and she strained upward to take even more of him in. She pulled her lips away to breathe and begged, “Oh, Maker, Fenris. I want you inside me. Please.” As if the words were all he was waiting for, he withdrew his hand and spread her legs, glancing down to position himself, then capturing her gaze with his green eyes as he sank into her with a sigh. She brought her knees up to his chest, and his eyes widened with surprise, mouth going slack as he withdrew and thrust into her again. His other hand came down to join the first, and his back bowed, and she felt the pressure _change_ inside her, hitting new spots that had her arching into it, crying out for more. The sight of him enflamed her, candlelight shining off his runes, following the lyrical swirls down his lean chest to the V disappearing into the pale down girdling his hips, nearly invisible plastered to his skin so wet it was with her juices, the peek-a-boo sight of the root of his manhood as he pumped in and out of her. She watched with fascination until need overwhelmed her, clutching at his waist to lift herself towards him, hips slamming upwards over and over until the crest broke and she spasmed around him, inner walls milking his cock until he came in a gush, trembling in her grasp.

His eyes closed, a look of such satiation glowing from his face she smiled, a palm reaching up to rest over his pounding heart. He opened his eyes, a corner of his mouth going up in a satisfied smirk. Until a fussy whimper went up from the cradle. The smirk faded, becoming rueful, and he exhaled a sigh, pulling out of her. She rolled out of bed to check on Coinín, and, assuring herself he was drifting back to sleep, clambered back in beside Fenris sprawled on his back, a possessive arm curling around his waist. “That,” she said under her breath, “was incredible. If I get that along with another one, I’ll fall on that sword.”

He chuckled, a rich sound that curled her toes, sweeping her up in his arms.


End file.
